


Egoísta.

by Cancer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabe cómo, cuándo ni dónde, sólo es consciente de que en algún momento y por algún motivo que no comprende comenzó a “necesitar” a Wilson. </p><p>Y ahora, mientras Wilson tiene la necesidad de dar el paso final para poder rendirse, Gregory hace acopio de todo su egoísmo y piensa en él, sólo en él mismo. ¿Qué va a hacer sin Wilson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoísta.

—¡Necesito que me digas que me quieres!

House tuvo el impulso de sonreír y echarse a llorar al mismo tiempo, pero aquellos impulsos fueron tan fuertes que chocaron entre sí y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse petrificado. 

House era egoísta. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no puede recordar cuándo cambió la inocencia por el egoísmo.   
Es egoísta y por eso ha estado todo este tiempo intentando arruinar la vida de Wilson. Lo fastidia porque quiere, lo manipula porque puede; acapara su tiempo y su vida para que Wilson no tenga tiempo ni cerebro para nadie más. Lo lleva hasta sus límites y no, no lo hace por el bien de Wilson, para que deje de ser como es —una persona “cuadrada”— como a veces le dice para justificar sus actos irracionales.   
No sabe cómo, cuándo ni dónde, sólo es consciente de que en algún momento y por algún motivo que no comprende (por que no quiere pensar en la soledad. En que es la soledad, el dolor, la miseria quienes lo empujan), comenzó a “necesitar” a Wilson. 

Y ahora, mientras Wilson tiene la necesidad de dar el paso final para poder rendirse, Gregory hace acopio de todo su egoísmo y piensa en él, sólo en él mismo. ¿Qué va a hacer sin Wilson?   
No le importa sinceramente qué es lo que cree James que es mejor para él mismo, House sólo sabe que, si lo que es mejor y menos egoísta es dejarlo rendirse, entonces él siempre tuvo la razón y el egoísmo es lo único que hace funcionar bien su vida. 

Y porque es egoísta le dice que no. Porque no piensa quedarse sin Wilson, porque no piensa dejar que el egoísmo de Wilson sea más grande.  
Porque decirle “te quiero” es su carta de redención; es dejar todo lo que es, para ser sincero. Y las personas mienten. El mundo no funciona si las personas no mienten.

Porque no piensa decirle “te quiero” hasta que ya no haya absolutamente ninguna otra opción. 

Por eso se baja del auto sin decirle a Wilson lo que quiere que le diga.  
Entonces Wilson sabe que no puede ganarle. No todavía.


End file.
